Fan fiction Transformers: Cruel and Quintessential Punishment
by Yogurttreats
Summary: Peace has been achieved on Cybertron and Sentinel Prime is in charge of keeping it. While looking at security cameras across Cybertron, he sees Optimus Prime and Megatron fighting each other. He arrested them and sentenced them to an unorthodox punishment.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction Transformers: Cruel and Quintessential Punishment

It is year 2024, the great wars have ended fully, the Cybertronians are at peace. The treaty that will ensure peace between autobots and decepticons has signed by both of them. Sentinel Prime is the head of the new peacekeeping force. He and his noble peacekeeping guardians of justice would enforce the laws on Cybertron. They keep all citizens safe, both autobot and decepticons. They would make sure the peace is kept between the factions, no matter what or how or who starts it. There hasn't been hardly any incidents since the peace treaty had been signed. It was working so far. The peace on Cybertron will last. Sentinel Prime looked at the clock tower in the middle of the Cybertronian peace patrol main station. It was time to inspect the troop. This was Sentinel Prime's favorite time of the day.

There were no clowns like there was during the war, such as Bumblebee and Bulkhead. The rows of well-trained, discipled, peace keeping officers stood in line waiting for Sentinel Prime to inspect. The first recruit, the second one, and all of them were excellent. Sentinel Prime was proud of them, so proud, he smiled and even shred a tear due to sheer contentment. He smiled.

"You boys, make me proud !" Sentinel Prime answered with glee. He turned to his next in command, Jazz.

"Tell these soldiers to carry on." He left Jazz in charge.

Sentinel Prime walked into the peace keeping center to check to see if everything was fine. The officers there were monitoring the screens looking for evidence that would derail the peace between autobots and decepticons. The screens chose random cameras throughout Cybertron for security reasons. One screen showed a couple of autobot protoforms playing with each other a game of tag. Another screen showed some autobot protoforms playing in the park with some decepticon protoforms. The next screen showed decepticon little ones playing hopscotch and jump frogs. They looked so cute jumping off each other. This annoyed Sentinel Prime a bit since he didn't like decepticons and didn't think they were cute.

The next four screens were far more interesting. They actually showed incidents that were troubles brewing against peace on Cybertron. One screen showed Soundwave's prodigies, Frenzy and Rumble yelling at some seeker cadets. Rumble threatened the young seekers.

" Wouldn't dream of hurting you, little crybaby?

"Yeah,WAAAA!" Frenzy quipped.

"I can't wait till you grow up so I can clobber you!" sassed Stealth Shadow.

Another one showed two autobot femmes stealing an expensive piece of Cybertronian technology off the tables for the festivals in a Cybertronian marketplace. It was a years' clearance sale and all the merchandise was half price for the Cybertronian independence holiday. This holiday celebrated the independence of all Cybertronian from their masters, the Quintessons, evil creators with a many faced head and mechanical tentacles. In a few days, Cybertronians would be celebrating their new year. It was a time to forget the past, remember the good, shun the bad, renew hopes in the best of Cybertron, and continue on with the peace.

"Peace is very delicate." Sentinel Prime told the monitor operators, " We must ensure safety for all as well as maintain the peace."

The next camera was in a Cybertronian day care center showing babysitters with their young chargers. One area was the preschool care level where young protoforms play with interactive games with each other. Another showed an area where some new protoforms were interacting with each other. They were new models of autobots and decepticons. Sentinel Prime watched closely and totally disgusted at what he saw. These creatures were like what happened to Elite-one. They were robots that had organic materials. They could turn themselves into beasts. Horrible ugly little beasts, He knew what they were called: Maximals and Predacons. The Maximals were the autobots and the Predacons were decepticons. He disgustingly watched as an ugly little rodent beast scurry on the nursery mat.

"Squeak" Its ugly head went.

It climbed up the walls. It jumped around playfully giggling . It was bald naked, practically blind with two pointed ears, sharp buck teeth, two sets of small whiskers on its pointed nose and a small coiled wrapped tail. Its little paws had tiny claws, which the little monster use to tear the nursery carpet.

" Squeak, Squeaky." The horrible little squeaky thing went. "Squeaky, Squeaky! It wouldn't stop. " Squeaky, Squeak. Squeak, Squeak ."

It hung on the nursery guard rail. It ran around on all four chasing its long stringing tail. The horrible Squeaky Squeak couldn't stop jumping, around, scurry, tearing, and climbing on things. The nursery was covered with torn paper. The furniture had scratches everywhere. The cribs' bedding were ripped to shred. The thing even managed to crawl up the wall where the security camera was. It smiled its toothy wide smile in front of the camera. Its whole mouth was slobbering over the camera .

"Yhew!" grossed out Sentinel Prime moaned, "What is that horrible thing?

"It is a maximal protoform , sir."

"Gross!" Sentinel Prime said sicken.

"It transforms itself into a baby animal."

"I know that." Sentinel Prime looked gross out at its bright dark blue eyes. "Eeeww.. I can't imagine what predacon protoform looks like ?"

Right at that moment, the nursery's rail door opened. A nursebot dropped off a young protoform into the nursery. It was different from the other one. Its eyes were shiny flaming red. Its mother borg crooned at it as the nurse shut the rail gate.

"Whose Mommie's little warrior?"

The predacon opened his mouth with a slobbering smile as it cooed, spittle ran down its little mouth to its chin. Its whole mouth was full of spit. It had a blue face, worn a bronze helmet, had dark markings over its unusual brown legs and all over its tan body and arms. Its little hands were claw like as a large raptor bird. It clinched his hands together as an infant and starting, cawing like a bird, then crying. On the predacon's chest was a lizard's head with slanged, beading, shifting, yellow eyes. It had two heads as one of those monstrous headmasters did.

"Gasp." Sentinel Prime said horrified.

The terrible squeaky, squeak turned to see all this, he immediately squealed with delight at having a playmate as he scurried down the wall.

"Squeaky, squeak." It went.

The Squeaky Squeak greeted the young predacon squeaky. It tasted its metal boots, and claws with mouth like a human infant would much to the dismay of the little dinobot. The dinobot cried out in sheer agony at the sigh of the rat thing. The little predacon checked to see if it had all its fingers on its hand. It wriggled them around to feel them, but the horrible squeaky squeak laid its head-on the predacon's head and puts its little claws on its neck as it hugged its new friend. The Squeaky squeak kept on squeaky in its high rat-like voice while predacon protoform showed its displeasure.

Sentinel Prime couldn't stand watching as he turn away."Eeew !"

The last screen was inside a building being used as a headquarters for this year, Independence celebration. Cybertronians were busy decorating metal floors. Autobots were dressing up as heroic autobots and fierce deceptions who fought bravely against Quintessons as Sentinel Prime and his guards watched. They noticed some of the autobots were Quintessons pretending to be autobots being Quintessons. They were dolling up to be in the parade as the evil masters that Cybertronina had revolt against.

" How can we defend Cybertron from enemies if there are no enemies? Sentinel Prime commented about the scene much to the surprised of his underlings. One of the guards ordered more surveillance of Quintessons who were participating in the celebrations. The Quintessons were hiding things inside the floats and smiling while showing their wrathful faces.

"Move the cameras elsewhere." Sentinel Prime ordered. The camera caught a scene where it looked like two Cybertronians were about to engage in fighting each other. One was a large, red-eyed, gray, metal deception and the other was an even bigger red and blue autobot.

"Optimus Prime and Megatron !" gasped Sentinel Prime, "Now I can get back at both of them."

The guards look at him.

" I mean.. we must stop this fight for the sake of peace." Sentinel Prime wasted no time in his pursuit of peace. Optimus Prime and Megatron were shouting at each other.

"Why are you wasting time on your uneventful defeat, Prime ?

"Don't you mean yours?"

"What makes you believe that?"

A loud siren was heard overhead. "Stop, you are under arrest !"

"See what I mean." Optimus Prime smiled.

"You shall pay for this, Optimus Prime." Sentinel Prime said before Megatron could speak.

"AAA!" Megatron muttered surprised.

" For what? Optimus Prime asked.

"For disturbing the peace, fighting with a deception and insubordination, what else ? " Sentinel Prime charged.

" We are at war with the decepticons, especially with Megatron, Remember." Optimus Prime replied.

"Not anymore, the decepticons and autobots have agreed to make peace. Cybertron is at peace. We signed a peace treaty." Sentinel Prime boasted.

"Peace Treaty!" Both Optimus Prime and Megatron exclaimed in disbelief.

"How and at what cost?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Yes, both decepticons and autobots are at peace." Sentinel Prime smiled as he was taking credit for it.

"Oh, that's how?" Optimus Prime reacted.

"Who sign it, Shockwave, Starscream, tell me the names of decepticons who sign it? I am Megatron. I do not sign treaties with autobots, with any autobots, you or Optimus Prime."

"Tell me what happened and what I miss when I was away, Sentinel Prime?"

"A lot. Optimus Prime, the decepticon council and the autobot council both agreed that this futile violence, war, and destruction was pointless so they sign peace treaty."

"A peace treaty, you say!" Optimus Prime replied.

"Yes, Optimus." Sentinel Prime answered.

"Wonderful." Megatron snapped, "Those treacherous cowards.,… I'll show them what I will do with their peace treaty!" He yelled. "How dare they sign it?

"What is done is done, Megatron. Tell me, Sentinel Prime, you are in charge of keeping order and peace on Cybertron?"

"Yes, I am. Now, you and Megatron are under arrest and in my custody." Sentinel Prime gloated.

"I like you to try putting me into Statis cuffs!" threatened the Mighty Megatron.

It was sooner done than said. Sentinel Prime never had been so satisfied and pleased with himself that he had arrested both Optimus Prime and Megatron at the same time. They were going to put them in jail, tried, and then sentence them in a military style court. It was too easy.

Optimus Prime couldn't believe he was sentenced to community service much less arrested and charge by his fellow autobots. Thank goodness, Ultra Magnus had spoken for him, but why had the judge given him and Megatron the same sentence. Why did the Cybertronians allow Sentinel Prime to be judge and jury ? He didn't deserve this. Megatron was the real criminal. Why did he get the same justice? There is no justice in Cybertron. How is it possible to have peace? Megatron was upset, too. He was arrested by that fool, Sentinel Prime, charged with Optimus Prime, of all autobots, and sentence along with him to community service for fighting in public.

Megatron threatened when Sentinel Prime sentenced him to community service. "I shall show you community service."

"What kind of community service should you do and how many hours of it?" sneered Sentinel Prime pleased with himself.

He summoned the court bailiff to show some earth footage. The screen showed on old man dressed in red being tormented by little, fat, pointed-eared men in green suits.

"Shouldn't you punishing Megatron more severely than me? After all, he is a deception." Optimus Prime reminded Sentinel Prime.

"Not anymore, all Cybertronians are now equal. It is only fair to give lawbreakers the same punishment for the same crime."

The screen now showed the old man sitting down in a chair with human children screaming at him, pulling his beard, and mocking him by saying, "Ho, HO, HO!"

"How interesting. " chuckled Sentinel Prime. "Ho, Ho Ho! I have found what you two can do for the community."

"Say Ho, ho, Ho?" someone in the court said.

Either Optimus Prime or Megatron couldn't believe what had just happened. They were sitting on throne-like chairs in front of earth based technology that took pictures.

"What are you planning to do ?" Megatron questioned.

"It is quite simple. I will have one of my guards or Cybertronian citizens take either you or Optimus Prime's picture. Put it on a screen showing you or him kneeling, sitting or on the floor laid down."

"Why?" Optimus Prime asked.

" It is your punishment. Didn't you see the old human dressed in red sitting with human children? His name is Santa Claus, St. Nick, and Kris Kringle. He gives good humans presents on Christmas Day, and coal or nothing for naughty ones." Sentinel Prime told his prisoners.

"What's wrong with coal?" Megatron complained, "It provides fuel, heat, and food for humans."

"Humans don't eat coal, Megatron." Optimus Prime corrected.

"They'll eat it and dirt, too when I get through with them."

"Humans don't need energon like we do so why do they eat coal?" Sentinel Prime wondered.

"They don't eat coal. They used it to keep warm, to cook, and to fuel for their homes, factories, and trains!" Optimus Prime explained.

"It doesn't matter since you are going to take pictures with Cybertronian protoforms showing your defeat at their hands." Sentinel Prime reminded them.

"Defeat, what defeat?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Defeat! I have not been defeated by you, or Optimus Prime or anyone!" shouted Megatron defiantly.

"Oh, but you have. What better way to show it by having you pose with autobot and decepticon protoforms." Sentinel Prime smiled.

Decepticon protoforms?" Optimus Prime questioned.

"Yes, the decepticons want their children to pose with you as well as Megatron. "Sentinel Prime smiled triumphed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fiction Transformers: Cruel and Quintessential Punishment

Chapter Two :The Final Humiliation

Sentinel Prime had long for this day to arrive. He would have his revenge both on both Optimus Prime and Megatron all at the same time. It was too good to be true. Nothing was going to ruin this day for him, nothing. He smiled contently. He glanced over to see Optimus Prime and Megatron, then turn to see the crowds waiting to take their pictures. There was a large predacon silver purple protoform cooing as if he must be meeting his hero.

"Yes, Yes !" It went.

" My baby is named after Megatron." Its mother borg said to another mother borg who held a maximal baby. It was the Horrible Squeaky Squeak .

"Squeaky, Squeak !" It went. It turned to its friend, the baby velociraptor predacon. "Squeaky, Squeak !" It went eagerly excited.

"No, No !" The little Dinobot signed. They weren't the only ones waiting to take their pictures with Megatron and Optimus Prime. A young autobot mother borg was holding her two protoforms' hands while two decepticons, Starscream and Soundwave were looking for a lost protoform cadet .

"Where is JetStrike?" Starscream asked the other little seekers. JetStrike just stood there holding its high commander's hand with his own looking at the others without making a sound. None of them made a sound . They just stared at each other.

"JetStrike is there." Soundwave noticed. Frenzy hit himself on the head

" DUH! DUH !" Rumble commented.

"Shut up, you would have done the same thing." Stealth Shadow replied.

"No, I wouldn't " Rumble answered.

"Yes, you would."

Sentinel Prime went forward and announced his presence to the citizens. "Dear fellow Cybertronians, Today is a great day on Cybertron. It is when our worst enemies have been brought to justice. The enemies of hope, peace, and our love for freedom!

"What ? ! " Optimus Prime exclaimed, " I'm not an enemy of peace. You can ask Ultra Magnus ."

Megatron seemed more interested in looking at the Quintessons who seem to be listening attendantly. " The enemies of Cybertron !" Megatron questioned, " More than the Quintessons. Is that supposed to be flattering or insulting? Perhaps more dangerous than the Quintessons , maybe I am the worst enemy of Cybertron !"

"Real Cybertronians can deal with Quintessons. We defeated them before and we can do it again. It is you, traitors. I mean …separatists …that are the real problem." Sentinel Prime turned to the screen once more. He saw the patiently waiting Cybertronian protoforms with their parents wanting to take pictures with these defeated criminals .

"Why are we posing them on their knees or their backs on the floors as they have been defeat?" commented one Cybertron guard.

"After all, they have been defeated and it would be more humiliating if the autobot and decepticon protoform put their feet on top of them." Sentinel Prime informed the guard.

"Isn't having our pictures taken enough for you, Sentinel?"

" I am the one who decides Prime." Sentinel Prime mocked.

In a few moments, dozens of young Cybertronians waited for their chance to take pictures with Optimus Prime and Megatron, the enemies of Cybertron. The young ones were both autobot and decepticons. Optimus Prime smiled brightly when a young autobot protoform posed with him, but when a young decepticon had his foot on his back, he glared at Sentinel Prime who smiled. Megatron was not smiling when he posed with either autobot or decepticon protoforms. He tried to scare them both.

" I devour young ones especially autobot protoforms. Sometimes, I can't tell the difference between either when I am hungry. He licked his evil mouth and smack his lips making the little ones cry. It was Baby Rattrap's turn to take a picture on the top of Megatron. Megatron smiled hungrily at him.

Rattrap spitted at him. "Phew !"

"Megatron!" A voice called out. " I have been a loyal decepticon. I wanted for years to meet you. Allow me to present to you, my sons, …my pupils. Megatron, my…the older one who was named after you in your honor." Cryotek explained.

"Honor ? " Megatron II repeated.

"Honor ." The other young deception who looked like the Beast Wars Dinobot repeated.

"Yes, honor. It is an honor for him to be named after you and my another prodigy is ..? Cyrotek said confused wondering about what the name was .

"Dynamo. His name is Dynamo." A female decepticon told as the young velociraptor robot giggled and cooed happily at the autobot dinobots.

"Dynamo. Yes, Dynamo. Dynamo." It giggled.

"Coochie coo !" Grimlock wriggled a claw at the baby predacon's chin. Dynamo squealed in delight while Rattrap was being scolded for spitting at the original Megatron.

"Little Maximals, don't spit at decepticons."

Instead of feeling ashamed, or crying for being scolded, he glared at Grimlock and the other dinobots with angry, jealous, green eyes.

"Our baby is the best baby ." Slag said.

"He is the best predacon baby." Snarl answered.

"He is our predacon baby because he is a dinobot ." Swoops said.

"The predacon named after Megatron is a dinobot and so is a brat called Terrorsaur." corrected Sludge.

" Those aren't real baby dinobots . Only our is a real baby dinobot ! " sighed Grimlock. "I am Grinlock ! AAAH !" He shook his head . "This is what I have to put up with all the time."

The baby dinobot put his hands on his eyes and squawked " Peek a boo."

"HaHA! Peek a boo ." Grimlock played with the young predacon.

One of the older female decepticon told its mother. " Is it wise to allow a future pradacon warrior to play with an autobot? He might get use to being friendly with them." She warned. "Look how other deception protoforms behave ."

Frenzy was trying to rub his rear into one of the seeker's protoform's face. Rattrap was moving his rear along with his tail as if he was trying to rub it into another protoform's face. His mother stopped him reprimanding.

" Little maximals, don't play like that. "

A loud farting roar was heard as a loud painful little girly cry was heard among the decepticon young.

"It's hurts."

" You monster !" Starscream yelled ,"You are just like Megatron !"

"I'm no monster." Megatron answered.

"Yes, you are !" Both Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime replied.

"You are Megafart ." Sentinel Prime told him.

" You want to find out with my fusion gun how powerful a fart I am?"

Megatron threatened.

" Euuu ." Starscream reacted grasping his nose.

" Not a chance, I am not going to let you have your weapons. Only transformers getting shot up are you and Optimus with cameras. I won't let anyone get hurt beside your pride, but what better way to inflict punishment, Next ? " Sentinel Prime sneered delighted.

"We're next !" Frenzy and Rumble pushed through the young seeker protoforms.

" No, you are not !" yelled Starscream angrily. " I was .. I mean, My prodigies are. We've been waiting a long time to have our pictures taken with Optimus Prime and Megatron. After all, it's not often one gets stand one's foot upon both Optimus Prime and Megatron's back."

"Says who" Rumble snapped ahead.

Frenzy quickly goes up to Megatron and whispered to him. "Soundwave is finding a way to help you escape; Just play along with us."

"I won't play along with Starscream ."

Hmmm, what's wrong, Megatron? Don't you want young deceptions to take their pictures with you? Optimus seems to enjoy taking pictures with young autobots ." Sentinel Prime quipped.

"He would ." Megatron snapped looking at Optimus Prime silently taking pictures with young autobot protoforms.

" What is wrong, Optimus? Don't you enjoy taking pictures with young decepticons? " Sentinel Prime sneered triumphantly. Optimus Prime also remained stoic while taking pictures with the young decepticon protoforms.

"Megatron seems to enjoy it ." Sentinel Prime continued to sneer triumphantly.

"That's because it's more like a family reunion portrait to Megatron . " Optimus Prime said calmly.

Megatron was smiling cheerfully towards the camera with two seeker protoforms on his laps. One of them was maroon coloring with white while the other was a burgundy with black wingtips, feet and sides.

"Yes, it does look that way." Sentinel Prime admitted.

Before long, parents were taking their protoforms home after they paid for their pictures and took them.

" What do you mean, you lost my pictures with Megatron?" Starscream snapped at Soundwave.

"Affirmative." He replied.

Ultra Magnus appeared on the computer screen above Sentinel Prime telling him to release Optimus Prime and Megatron.

"What !" Sentinel Prime gasped.

"We are no longer at war, Sentinel Prime. They have been properly humiliated enough. Optimus Prime, you and Megatron are free to enjoy your freedom on Cybertron. Enjoy the peace. I am sorry for what happened, but We, Cybertonian security force cannot allowed weapons on Cybertron, anymore. Only peace officers like Jazz and Sentinel Prime can used them."

I will try to enjoy the peace while it lasted though I doubt it will be long with Megatron about . "

" Shut up, Optimus Prime. I'll get back at you, and this moron for what he did me."

" I take it, you didn't like taking your pictures with your face, Megatron. I can see why?

"I'll show you, the ugly face ." Threatened Megatron.

" Optimus Prime held on to Megatron as well as Jazz to prevent him from attacking Sentinel Prime who was still smiling with his weapons.

" I can still use it, Megatron. I suggest you behave because I still can arrest you and put you in jail."

" That would be a good idea for a while . " Optimus Prime suggested.

"As long as you don't suggest we kill him ."Jazz said shocked.

" It is against the law to murder someone even Megatron in cold blood. It will make us no better than him ." Optimus Prime said sternly.

" Ultra Magnus said to release him without his weapons ." Sentinel Prime answered.

" Yes, one must always obey orders. Megatron, Jazz and I will let you go only if you promise that you will not attack us, Sentinel Prime or any of us when we release you from custody." Optimus Prime said.

"All right, but I will not promise you, Primes that I will not seek vengeance against this insult ." Megatron remarked. He stormed away angrily.

" Revenge and justice are two different things. I wonder if you know the different, Sentinel? I will leave you with that thought." Optimus Prime turned his back slowly to Sentinel Prime walking the same direction that Megatron had .

"What is that supposed to mean ? ? " Sentinel Prime exclaimed . "You'll see." Optimus Prime responded.

The End.


End file.
